


Of Gods and Monsters, Fragment e5,1: Early September, 2077

by bzarcher, solarbird



Series: Of Gods and Monsters [17]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awakening, Background Poly, Background Relationships, Careful Explanations, Childhood, Conditioning, Explanations, F/F, Fucked Up, Gen, Oasis (Overwatch), Protectors, Talon Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Talon Efi Oladele, Talon Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Talon!Mercy, Talon!Tracer, changing, talon!efi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbird/pseuds/solarbird
Summary: Moira O’Deorain has won. Her rivals within Talon destroyed, her trio of loyal Weapons - the Changed and copper-eyed Tracer, the silver-eyed Oilliphéist, and golden-eyed Widowmaker - at her command, to remake the world.Efi remembered her dreams, sometimes, but this didn’t feel like a dream, even if the lady sitting next to her was blue.This story - a side-step/alternate-ending sequel toThe Armourer and the Living Weapon- will be told in a series of eddas, sagas, fragments, texts, and cantos, all of which serve their individual purposes. To follow it as it appears,please subscribe to the series.





	Of Gods and Monsters, Fragment e5,1: Early September, 2077

Efi remembered her dreams, sometimes, but this didn’t feel like a dream.

She could feel her chest, rising and falling. Her heart beat, like one of her uncle’s drums, steady and sure. She heard the sounds of the machinery in the room, the soft beeps of monitors and the whirring and clicks of pumps and valves. 

It reminded her of when she napped in her workshop, or the sounds of Orisa’s servos when she was carrying her to bed, and it made Efi smile to herself. Oh! She could feel that, too!

_I guess I must be awake, then!_

She opened her eyes, and even though there wasn’t much light in the room, she could see everything quite clearly. 

_Is this what it will be like all the time, now? That’s amazing!_

But as she looked around the room, suddenly Efi wasn’t sure she was really awake after all, because the woman reading at her bedside was _blue._

“Excuse me, but... are you real?”

The blue lady looked up from her book, her eyebrows rising. “Why would I not be?”

Efi wondered if maybe there was a trick of the light, or if the woman really didn’t know. “You’re _blue!_ ”

“Ah, of course.” The woman smiled, as if Efi had told a very clever joke. “I _am_ blue, but I assure you, I am real. My name is Danielle.” 

“I’m Efi,” she introduced herself, and sat up in the bed. “Do you work for Doctor Ziegler?” 

Danielle’s smile was a little more restrained at that question, but she still seemed pleased enough. “In a sense, yes. I am here to... I am here to be your advocate, I suppose.”

“Advocate?”

“Yes,” Danielle nodded. “If you have any questions, or need anything - either here, or when you attend the summer workshop - please let me know, and I will do my best to help you.”

“Oh.” Efi hadn’t really thought she would need anyone else, but dad _had_ said Doctor Ziegler would be busy. “Could I have some water?”

“Of course you may.” Danielle offered a cup with a straw sticking out, making sure she had a good grip before letting go. “Try to sip it slowly.”

The water was cool and _delicious_ , and Efi had to stop herself from trying to drink as fast as she could. 

She’d meant to ask if other people had advocates here and if _they_ were blue, but before she could the sound of the door opening made her look over to see a shorter woman with lightly tanned skin and spiky brown hair come in. 

“ _Much_ better,” the brown haired woman said with a grin, then did a double take as she realized Efi was looking at her. “Oh! Hey! You’re awake!”

The woman’s voice was familiar, and Efi gasped as she recognized her. “You’re _Tracer!_ I see you on the news! You helped stop Doomfist when he attacked my home!”

“Cheers, luv!” Tracer grinned at her, and gave a little salute before offering her hand. “I’m Lena. It’s nice to meet you!” 

Tracer - _Lena_ \- had a warm, friendly handshake, and Efi felt as if she could almost float off the bed. She was _so_ nice! She felt as if they were already friends from the way Lena smiled at her. _But why..._ She looked over at Danielle, not quite sure how to ask why _Tracer_ was there out loud.

“Lena is my wife,” Danielle explained at the unvoiced question. “She has been staying with me here while you were in recovery from your genetic therapy treatments.”

That made sense, Efi supposed. It was nice, actually. Mom and Dad would probably be glad they were looking after her, especially since Orisa had needed to stay in Numbani and protect the city. “Are you my advocate, too?”

“Advocate?” Lena looked over at Danielle, then smiled back to her. “Oh! Well, not officially, I suppose, but if you need anything and she’s in the loo or something, let me know? I’ll do my best to help.”

Efi nodded, handing Danielle the water back before she relaxed back into the bed with a little yawn. 

“You should try to get back to sleep, if you can,” Danielle suggested. “It is very early in the morning.”

Efi thought that sounded like a good idea as she closed her eyes, already drifting back off to sleep despite her excitement for what tomorrow might bring. She’d already gotten to meet a blue lady _and_ a superhero, and the summer workshop hadn’t even started yet!

_I can’t wait to see what else will happen!_

**Author's Note:**

> To follow this story, [subscribe to the series via this link](https://archiveofourown.org/series/972024), rather than to the individual eddas or sagas.


End file.
